Clayton Burdette
"These things are zombies. They don't care who you are, they'll eat you no matter what. It's all a part of their basic need: the need to feed". '' -Clayton Burdette, explaining the situation to Jimmy Hopkins. '''Clayton Burdette '''is a main character in the survival horror story [[Bully: The Undead Story|''Bully: The Undead Story]], written by TheToughGuy. He is an original character for the story as he started attending Bullworth Academy after the events of the game. Appearance Clayton has short brown hair, brown eyes and is also growing a mustache and a beard. He has a medium built but is able to handle himself in a fight, either against a fellow classmate or a zombie. Background Prior to being send to Bullworth and getting caught in the zombie outbreak, Clayton lived the rich life in New Orleans. His parents own a sugar company down in Cottonmouth and wants him to inherit the business once his dad retires. He also attended one of the richest schools down there. According to Clayton, his parents expected him to act a lot like his rich peers. He did not approve to it however as he "hated their stuck-up attitudes" and that he didn't like to look down on the non-rich kids as they did. What got Clayton expelled from his school was him standing up against his peers. His fellow classmates tried to get him to pick on the poorest kid in the school who was lucky enough to attend via scholarship. Feeling sorry for the kid, he stood up for the kid resulting in the rich kids attempting to beat him up instead. They were unsuccessful however as Clayton knew boxing, kung fu and karate. He beat them all up and then trashed their cars. He slashed their tires, busted out their windows and scratched the paint job. However, it was his big mistake as the student resource officer spotted him and then took him to the principal's office. After getting expelled for vandalizing his classmates' cars, his parents send him to Bullworth in order to set him straight. Personally Throughout the story, Clayton is shown to know how to handle himself and others during the outbreak. He truly knows that safely comes in numbers and does not let anyone go out alone with the exception of Constantinos Brakus, who went to the Main Building alone without Clayton's knowledge. He won't make a decision unless he or another person he fully trusts knows for sure that they can achieve the goal. He also isn't afraid of dealing with a situation that threatens the lives of him and his group and will do anything to guarantee their safety. Back in New Orleans prior to being send to Bullworth, Clayton is shown to be the kind of person that hates the attitudes of his rich peers. He feels that the rich kids do whatever they want because they always have all the money and get all the breaks. He wouldn't bully the poorest kid in the school as he felt that it wasn't right, even with some of the rich kids pressuring him to do so. The fact that his parents wanted him to be like his peers just gets on his nerves sometimes that he wish he was somewhat poor. Trivia * Clayton knows a lot of facts about zombies from watching a lot of movies, reading a lot of comic books and playing a lot of games about zombies. * There are some ties between Clayton Burdette and Sherrilyn Kenyon's Chronicles Of Nick ''book series. ** Clayton's hometown is New Orleans, which is the setting of the book series. ** Clayton Burdette shares some similarities with Bubba Burdette, such as the same surname and that they both know how to handle themselves against the paranormal. ** Clayton was pressured by his rich peers to bully the only scholarship kid in the school because he has no money. The poor kid is a reference to protagonist Nick Gautier (pronounced Go-shay), who got into one of the richest schools in New Orleans only through a scholarship and is a target of ridicule throughout the novel series for being poor. * Clayton's parents owns a sugar company in the city of Cottonmouth, the setting for ''Manhunt 2. * Clayton has some mechanical skills as he told Jimmy that he'll fix up the bus, a trait not usually seen in rich kids. * Clayton has a wooden baseball that he calls Shelly. This is a reference to Robert Kirkman's comic book series ''The Walking Dead ''as one of the villians in the series, Negan, has a baseball bat covered in barbed wire named Lucille. * Clayton Burdette shares the same physical appearance as the author who created him, TheToughGuy. They also share the same first name, Clayton. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction